The present invention generally relates to power generation using a working fluid. More specifically, the present invention relates to power generation using a working fluid moving in a rotational direction.
There are many devices that use a working fluid to generate power. Such examples are water flowing over a water wheel or wind turning a windmill. These examples are usually one shot deals when the flow of water or wind are not magnified. What is needed is a way to amplify the potential power of the working fluid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method to provide power generation using a working fluid to generate rotational energy.